Frat Party Blues
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: One-shot. Spoilers for "Omega Sigma Die." Toby expresses concern when Spencer reveals her visit to the frat party. They also take a moment to reflect on the recent changes around them, and what the future has in store for them and especially Hanna.


**Frat Party Blues**

Spencer never liked to think of herself as the type of girl who became obsessive when their boyfriend left for a few days, but that was all she could think of, especially in light of Hanna's arrest, and the discovery of the secret room at Cicero college.

"I missed you," she said softly, as she seated herself on one of Toby's chairs in the loft, already powering up her laptop to research case law, and what exactly Hanna was facing being stuck behind bars.

"I missed you too," Toby said, looking up from his renovation work and smiling once at her. "My boss needed me on site, and unfortunately it happened to be in the other town."

"Did you hear about Hanna?"

Toby paused before shaking his head, his pencil scratching on the paper as he crafted his newest creation. "No, why? What happened?"

"Our school was doing these college tours, and most of the class was invited to go and scout the colleges they liked. So Em and I went over to Cicero-"

"Why Cicero?"

"Because," she exhaled, blowing a tendril of hair out of her face. "I found the location of the number Ali was calling from, and it led to that location. We went there, and we ended up the geeks of honor at a college frat party.

Toby's eyebrows shot up so far into his head that they all but disappeared. "You, at a frat party?"

"Don't sound so surprised," she said with a scoff.

"No, I don't mean it like that way, but why were you there to begin with?"

"I already told you," she sighed. "To trace that phone number."

"Yeah, but frat parties and drunken morons pretty much go hand-in-hand. Were you hurt? Did anyone try anything?"

"Please. Most of those guys were Harry Potter geeks. What were they going to do? Wave their wand at me?"

Toby sighed, closing his sketch book with a low _thump _as he crossed over to where she was sitting, and took a seat next to her. "I'm _serious_, Spence."

"Toby, everything was fine. Emily got hit on, but not me. I guess some of the guys were scared of me or something."

Toby nodded, still looking unsure of his girlfriend's weekend escapades, but he let the matter drop as he looked at what Spencer was researching.

"Murder law?"

"Yup. The cops found Hanna trying to bury the gun used to kill Wilden. They think she had something to do with his death, now."

"Are they stupid or grasping at straws?"

"Both," she said, rolling her eyes. "But right now, my best friend is sitting in _jail. _Caleb's freaking, her dad and mom are freaking."

"Are they going to release her?"

Spencer shrugged. "The detectives in charge of Wilden's case are going to talk to her, see if they get any info from her."

Toby sighed, running his hands over his face. Things had been going okay for the past few days, so it was only natural that something would happen that would change that.

"Take it from me, the less you say when you're being questioned, the better. Does she have a lawyer?"

"Yeah. My mother."

"Does your mother know about _us_?"

Toby hadn't seen Veronica Hastings since the fateful morning of their anniversary. He couldn't imagine she felt too kindly toward him, but he also was curious to know if she even knew about the changed status of their relationship.

Spencer shook her head with a grimace. "No. I didn't think it was a good idea to open _that _can of worms when I just dropped the ball about my UPENN rejection."

"She'll find out sooner or later."

"True, but," Spencer smiled, as she leaned over, cupping Toby's face in her hand, as she blessed his mouth with the pressure of her lips against his. "She can't change anything, even if she does disapprove."

"Are you willing to go back to hiding our relationship?" Toby asked, keeping the kiss, as he spoke between them.

"If I have to, but one problem at a time."

Toby reached down, squeezing Spencer's hand. "Hanna will be okay," he reassured her. "If anyone can make it through this mess, she can."

"I know," she pouted. "It just hurts to see her like this."

"I know, and I know what she's going through, too."

Spencer nodded, acknowledging that truth as she closed her laptop with a resigned sigh, swiping the hair from her face as she placed it on the coffee table. "She could get seven years for this, it could be shorter if she cops a plea, or the case could be thrown entirely."

"What are they thinking?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"They don't think she did it, they think she's protecting her mother."

"So if she rats on her mother, they'll let her go?"

Spencer nodded, pursing her lips as she switched positions from the chair to the sofa, leaning back against the plush pillows with a sigh, closing her eyes against the stress and the pressures of the world.

"Is Hanna saying anything now?"

Spencer shook her head slowly, her eyes still closed against the pounding headache she had. "No, not right now. They're expecting her to crack, but she won't."

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "No, she's too smart for that. I'm sorry you've had to go through this alone the last few days."

Spencer shrugged. "No worries. Just as long as you're here now," she half-smiled.

"I'm not leaving again," he vowed.

"Thank you."


End file.
